


Nervous

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's getting used to the idea of having a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micaelarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/gifts).



Dany's just getting used to the idea that Dan's his boyfriend. Even though he doesn't really understand why a guy as hot as Dan would be interested in him; Dan's so funny and interesting and people just love being around him.

He still thinks of himself as an awkward kid. Dany doesn't yet realise that he's grown up to be a good guy, who's got a dark sense of humour and he's honest, he doesn't play games with people. That's why Dan likes him, a lot, and he hasn't failed to notice that Dany's put on some muscle and got seriously attractive.

The race in Spain wasn't too bad for them and they've got a little bit of free time before they have to get their flight back to Britain. Dan suggests going to the beach, it's not too far from the hotel and he says he knows a quiet place where it'll just be the two of them.

They've got the top down on the hire car, and they're still in their team gear from all the media and sponsor events they had to do this morning. The radio's cranked up loud and they're singing along and it's not long before they're pulling up in a dusty lay-by.

It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining down but there's a lovely breeze from the sea and there's no-one else around. Dan's stripping off until he's in his boxers and Dany can't help but stare, his skin is so tanned and all his muscles ripple playfully underneath. He feels so skinny and lanky compared to Dan, and Dany decides just to keep his clothes on.

"I don't want to get burnt," Dany says. He tries to make it sound reasonable, but Dan gets the sunscreen out of his bag.

"You didn't think that I'd let you get burnt?" Dan says, as he motions for Dany to get undressed. However when he sees Dany squirm Dan knows it's not the sunburn that he's worried about. _I've seen you in **that** dress_! he thinks but he doesn't want to make Dany uncomfortable so he just pats the sand next to him.

A few kisses later and Dan's unbuttoning Dany's shirt, but after a couple of buttons Dany stops him. Dany's face says sorry but Dan just leans in for another kiss, running his hands through Dany's hair instead. Dan breaks the kiss but he stares at Dany intently, before lying out to work on his perfect tan, breaking all contact apart from where he's holding Dany's little finger.

They're enjoying the sun and Dan finds a couple of cans of red bull that he'd liberated from the motorhome before they packed up yesterday. He opens one and offers it to Dany, but it ends up spilt all over him. He makes a show of apologising but Dany sees straight though it.

"Sorry mate, I know you're nervous but I just couldn't wait to see all of you," Dan babbles. Dany's never realised that someone might find him attractive, but knowing Dan does gives him so much confidence.

Dany slowly unbuttons his top to reveal a pale, yet well toned set of abs. The look on Dan's face makes it worth it.

"Mate, you're totally hot," Dan says, before he slowly kisses each muscle, delighting in how they twitch as his lips lick at his skin, sweet and sticky with the drink that he'd tipped over him.

An alarm blares, it's time for them to head to the airport, Dany sarcastically moans about having to sit in sticky clothes in the car but Dan's suggestion renders him speechless.

"You don't have to wear them…"


	2. Suit Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's got to do the amber lounge fashion show...

Dany doesn't like all this, being fussed over, he turns it into a big joke by goofing about but it would be easier if Dan was here too. He's part of the amber lounge fashion show and it's for charity but it still makes him feel awkward. So he's just going to put a brave face on it and keep in mind that he's got Dan waiting for him once he's finished here.

Then his phone vibrates and he sees a text from Dan. He smiles at his phone before opening up the message.

_Can't wait to see you in your suit tonight, comrade! Dan ;)_

He's still smiling at the though of seeing Dan later when another text comes through.

_Can't wait to see you out of your suit tonight, comrade! Dan ;)_

For a second Dany thinks he's just sent the same text twice when it dawns on him what's different. He's thinking about what he'll get up to with Dan tonight, when an assistant comes to adjust the trousers he's wearing. Dany's going to have to think about something else for a while or things are going to be even more awkward.

The night seems to drag on as the photographers spend ages trying to capture every angle, the crowd all wanting a smile or a wave but eventually he's allowed to go free.

Dany's never moved so fast; he's in a taxi and on the way back to their hotel. He has to force himself not to run to the lift up to Dan's room, which luckily is next to his room, so it shouldn't arouse any suspicion.

He knocks on the door quietly and as he waits for Dan to open the door he leans on the wall, looking like a model, absently adjusting his shirt cuffs.

The door opens and Dan just stands staring at Dany. He smiles and wanders past Dan into the room; if they stand in the corridor too long someone might notice them. Dan's just in his jeans and t-shirt but he still looks amazing, and Dany can't help but bite his lip. They end up just standing, staring at each other, until Dan breaks the silence.

"Damn! You look so handsome!" Dan gasps. He's not used to thinking of Dany as attractive but… In the suit he just radiates sex. Dany looks like he's one of the Kingsmen, stylish but deadly with those pouty lips and wry smile.

He can't wait any longer and Dan darts across to Dany for a kiss, he's not used to having to lean up to kiss someone, but it feels right. Dany lets out a small gasp and Dan moves to run his tongue around Dany's ear, nibbling gently, listening to his soft moans. Dan's hand moves up from where it's resting near Dany's neck, so that he can brush Dany's lips and then he's pushing his thumb into Dany's mouth for him to suck on as he moves to press their bodies together.

Dany looks like he's on the brink of orgasm when he opens his eyes wide, his hands flying into action and he's leading Dan to the edge of bed before ordering him to undress, and Dan gulps. He likes this side of Dany, his voice a low growl and it arouses something deep inside him. Dany loosens his tie just enough that he'll have room to move and the sight of this makes Dan swallow again.

"Nervous?" Dany asks with a smirk. He's not used to being in charge in the bedroom. In fact he's not used to doing anything more exciting than sleeping and reading in the bedroom.

Dan smiles before sliding out of his t-shirt, slowly, enjoying the way Dany's gazing at him with lips parted, lust filling those magnificent green eyes. He then pops the button on his jeans before unzipping it bit by bit, slowly creaking until it's all the way down, revealing boxers that are pulled tight over his cock. Dan lies on the bed before sliding out of his boxers, throwing them at Dany and they land at his feet. He's slowly inching his hand down over all his tanned skin, eyes locked with Dany as though he's daring him to do something.

Dany crawls onto the bed over Dan, kissing his lips tenderly, before working his way down. Pausing briefly to lick and suck at Dan's nipples, hands wandering to spread his thighs so that Dany can settle between his legs and he stares appreciatively before making his move.

Dan gasps as Dany wraps his swollen lips around the tip of his cock; it's so warm and soft, he has to force himself not to thrust into Dany's mouth, he doesn't want to choke him and discourage him from doing this again in the future. "Oh, Dany, mate!" Dan gasps.

Dany laughs and Dan's cock falls from his mouth. "You even say 'mate' during sex!" Dany rolls his eyes in a dramatic way but then he sees Dan's leaking cock waiting for him and his mouth waters just from the sight of it. He slowly kisses his way up Dan's thigh, his big green eyes staring at Dan the whole time, delighting in how he bites his lip, anticipating something good. Dany licks over Dan's tattoo and then he nuzzles his balls with his nose before licking all the way up the length of Dan's cock. Dan's already closed his eyes, overwhelmed by how good it all feels, when Dany takes him back into his mouth causing him to moan in pleasure.

Dan's muttering 'don't stop mate' over and over again as Dany moves his lips up and down on his cock, tongue flicking at the head as he sloppily sucks away. It's a shame that Dan can't see how peaceful Dany looks with a cock in his mouth, how content, just knowing that he's responsible for getting Dan so aroused is a really turning him on. He moves his hand so that his thumb is stroking over Dan's hole, pushing gently as he hears Dan climax by yelling the word 'mate' before tasting the come spurting into his mouth.

Dany licks Dan clean before cuddling in next to him; he's grinning like a man who's just won the lottery, watching Dan as he comes down from his orgasm, lazily stroking his face and neck until Dan opens his eyes. They're an odd sight, Dany still fully clothed in his suit next to a completely naked Dan, and he half smiles at the thought of it.

"Now it's your turn, _comrade_!" Dan says. Dany would have been happy just to curl up with him but this is good too.

Dan rolls over so that he can get Dany's trousers undone and frees his painfully hard erection. He's slid the trousers down just enough and scrunched his shirt up so his abs are on display, there's something about Dany in his suit that's just too good to waste by undressing him now. His cock is purple with the amount of blood rushing to it and Dan knows that he won't last long. Dan's mouth is so close to Dany's cock that he thinks he might come just from Dan breathing on him and when he's just about to tell him to get on with it, Dan takes all of him into his mouth and it's only two strokes before he's coming hard, groaning in Russian, holding Dan's head in place as he rides out his orgasm.

Dany drags him up into a sloppy kiss, tongues desperately exploring, seeking out their own taste. When they come up for air Dany starts to take off the suit but Dan stops him, he looks so debauched like this and Dan wants to savour every minute. Dany's still got his shoes on and Dan laughs. When Dany sees what he's laughing at he joins in too, the second he'd seen Dan the lust had taken over his brain and his shoes were forgotten about.

"You're so handsome," Dan says softly. Dany's waiting for him to add _comrade_ or _mate_ , turn it into a joke, but he doesn't and Dany feels so loved. Not that their little joke doesn't make him feel special, but it's nice to know that they have something more than that.

"You're amazing," Dany whispers. Dan's got his shoes and socks off and is sucking on his toes. It's weird yet arousing and he ends up writhing on the bed.

Dan slowly removes his suit, unwrapping him like a present; kissing over each bit of newly exposed skin and watching the goose bumps run over all his delicate skin. Dany looks so ghostly pale compared to all of Dan's well tanned skin.

Dany's lost all sense of time, he's waiting for the next touch of Dan's lips, wondering where he'll go next, slowly being exposed to the cool evening air, overwhelmed with the sensation of warm lips on cold skin.

Dan's looking at the blissfully happy but sleepy person lying next to him, his suit now a heap on the floor and Dan knows this is what he wants to wake up to tomorrow. He curls into Dany before pulling the duvet over them and they both sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Micaela for the idea for part 1! "Whatever you do, don’t imagine Dany being embarrassed to get so undressed in front of Daniel bc Daniel is extremely good looking underneath all that team kit and Dany’s getting there so Daniel has to coax him out of it, resorting to “accidentally” spilling something on him so he HAS to."
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
